Cronus
The Cronus Declaration The government and constituent nations of Cronus do hereby lay forth this charter. Article I Affiliation Section 1. Membership Any person is entitled to membership in Cronus withstanding that he/she has ownership over an active nation in the Cyberverse, and passes a background check preformed by any member of the Executive or Commanding Cabinets. Section 2. Upon Acceptance To Cronus Once a prospective member has been accepted into the alliance his/her alliance affiliation must be changed to read “Cronus” and his/her team colour must be Aqua unless permission to have a different colour is granted by the executive cabinet. All new members of Cronus are entitled to membership aid if they have met the following conditions: * Alliance Affiliation set to Cronus * Team Colour set to Aqua After receiving membership aid, a member of Cronus is bound to the alliance for 30 days. Leaving the alliance and not repaying the aid is considered stealing from Cronus and will be dealt with accordingly. Article II Government Structure Section 1. Order of Command Cronus is ruled by two separate cabinets, the Executive Cabinet and the Commanding Cabinet. The Executive Cabinet consists of three members and the Commanding Cabinet consists of four members. The order of hierarchy in Cronus is as follows: #Admiral #Vice Admiral #Commodore #Secretary of State #Chamberlain #Foreign Minister #Sergeant This is the order of succession in the event that a member of either cabinet was to leave or resign for his/her position. Section 2. Executive Cabinet The Executive Cabinet consists of three members, the Admiral, Vice Admiral and Commodore. The Cabinet oversees all activities of Cronus members. The Executive Cabinet is responsible for appointing individuals to the positions in the Commanding Cabinet and replacing any inactive or member of the Cabinet that fails to meet the position requirements. All foreign treaties are to be signed and approved by the three members of the Executive Cabinet. Foreign treaties in which all four members of the Commanding Cabinet opposes to will not be signed by the Executive Cabinet. Section 3. Commanding Cabinet The Commanding Cabinet consists of four members, the Secretary of State, Chamberlain, Foreign Minister and Sergeant. Each Commanding Cabinet member oversees their own area of command in Cronus. * The Secretary of State Responsible for all internal affairs of Cronus. This includes recruitment, communication, education and the overall wellbeing of all Cronus members * Chamberlain Responsible for all financial affairs of Cronus. This includes membership aid, tech deals, trades organizing, and all other aid requests made by members of Cronus. * Foreign Minister Responsible for all foreign affairs of Cronus. This includes appointing foreign diplomats and acting as a foreign diplomat to other alliances in the Cyberverse. * Sergeant Responsible for all military affairs of Cronus. This includes monitoring tech raids and military and spy attacks from other alliances. In the case that Cronus is in a state of war the Sergeant becomes the fourth in command (First in the Commanding Cabinet) and is responsible for organizing military attacks. The Commanding Cabinet are to be appointed by the Executive Cabinet. Each Commanding Cabinet member can appoint two deputies to each position to act as assistants in that Cabinet member's area of command. Section 4. Deputies Deputies are appointed by the Commanding Cabinet with approval from the Executive Cabinet. Deputies will act as assistants to their corresponding Commanding Cabinet and help coordinate the activities in their appointed area of command. Deputies are involved in all government discussions. Article III Amendments and New Legislation Section 1. Legislative Process Any member of Cronus at any time may propose a new law or amendment to the alliance body. This law or amendment must be seconded by another member in good standing. The article must be discussed as an alliance for at least 24 hours. After that time period the legislation can be put to vote. For The legislation to pass it must receive the majority of the alliances votes and 2/3 votes from the Execuitve Cabinet. Article IV Warfare Section 1. Peace Cronus is a peaceful alliance. Any disputes will be handled diplomatically at first by the Executive Cabinet, if this does not resolve the situation and the security of Cronus members is in jeopardy then Cronus can declare to be in a state of war. Section 2. Martial Law In the case that Cronus finds herself in a state of war or another strenuous time the Admiral may invoke martial law. The Admiral must receive approval from the Vice Admiral and Commodore to invoke martial law. If Martial Law is invoked: * The borders of Cronus are to be closed, no new members are to be permitted into the alliance and any member leaving Cronus during this time will be considered an enemy. * The Sergeant becomes fourth in command and organizes military attacks * Any votes on legislature or amendments will be put on hold. * No new legislature or amendments can be suggested to put to vote * All members of Cronus are required to participate in military actions, refusal to do so will viewed as aiding the enemy. In the case that the membership is unhappy with Martial Law, a motion may be put forth to revoke it lasting 48 hours may be put up in the Legislative Branch. If the motion is passed, martial law will be withdrawn, and all normal alliance laws will return. Section 3. Nuclear Warfare Cronus does not condone, nor will she support nuclear first strikes. Nuclear Weapons may not be used by any member of Cronus unless they are being used against a nation who has attacked Cronus with nuclear weapons, or if otherwise stated by the Executive Cabinet. Section 4. Tech Raiding Tech Raiding in Cronus is only permittable if the following conditions are met: * The nation being attacked is not part of the red team. * The nation being attacked does not have nuclear weapons. * The nation being attacked is unaligned. Article V Federal Law Once accepted into Cronus members are bound to all laws and statutes of Cronus these include: * The Charter * All international treaties and agreements, that include Cronus. * All laws and statutes passed in the Legislative branch of Cronus. Article VI Ratification Date of Ratification: 9 December 2008.